Wild
Wild 'is a Dwelling characterized by sharp teeth/triangular claws, above average height, hair at least touching the neck, and battle/self-made scars on the upper body. Wild is an aggressive Dwelling, being involved in 2 out of every 3 drainage cases. Due to their destructive nature, Wild Dwellers were necessary in World War III, but not allowed to be Auxiliaries. Wild is known literally as The Shadow Dwelling. Group Wild is the first Dwelling in the group Forest. The other Dwellings in this Group are Rock and Mist, and they are all named after the Dwellings' preferred type of forest to hunt (or hide) in. Wild Dwellers prefer a wild forest because they are not afraid of the dangers; they are the most feared Dwelling. Symbols Until 2020, the official symbol for Wild was a a standard set of front teeth with fangs instead of incizors. This symbol gained controversy during the Fanged Rights Movement, as it focussed on the blood trading aspect of the Dwelling instead of the survival aspect. It was changed to a bare tree, but this change was ignored by most people. The former symbol could have only offended Wild Dwellers, and the majority did not care at all about their symbols or reputation. A hand with claws instead of fingernails can also be used to represent the Wild Dwelling. Stereotypes The stereotypical Wild Dweller: *Is male, *Has a spiky mane of black hair, *Has black eyes, *Wears only black clothing (however, it is true that Wild Dwellers commonly wear ''dark clothing) *Has fangs, *Has blood on these fangs at all times, *And enjoys Peace Blood. 1 in every 10 Wild Dwellers is female.''Legend, ''Chapter Two: Dwellings, and their Supernatural Powers Although Wild Dwellers (along with Rock and Mist Dwellers) have hair touching their neck, it is not always black, such in the case of Tristan Wolf. Wild Dwellers do not have a genetic eye colour. Their eyes may be any colour. It is also impossible for all Wild Dwellers to have fangs, as some animals do not call for that. The Blunt Fangs Treatment is another cause of this. Claws, which are only for Canidae, are actually worth more in a Blood Market. As for the Peace Blood: Peace Blood is, in the Fire Eyes world, like liquid sugar. It is abnormal to not enjoy Peace Blood. Dwelling Disorder Wild Dwellers are carnivorous, meaning that they can only eat meat and drink blood for survival. Unfortunately, the 1990's brought in a new era: The Cannibal Blood-Drinking Era, which consisted of Wild Dwellers feeding on Meadow Dwellers. This era did not end until 2019. Before then, reforming Wild Dwellers would drink their own blood to curb the craving. Gender Ratio In the Forest Group, as with all others, the gender ratio is only due to the chances of the gene being passed to that particular child. However, as all Forest Dwellers are indeed the same Dwelling, the abilities to cope with the chronic bloodlust are just different. It is easier for females to cope, therefore Wild Dwellers are predominantly male. The Gender split is roughly 90:10. Notable Wild Dwellers *Tristan Wolf (2002 -), a Canis Falconeri, fought in World War III from 2016-2018, and revolutionized how the world sees Wild Dwellers by breaking so many stereotypes and becoming leader of the Fanged Rights Movement. He was praised for his will power to not attack. *Drake Bat (1996 -), whose powers have now expired, fought in World War III in 2013, but was discharged soon after (for killing his teammates). See Also Bloodlust Blood Market DNA Trade Fanged Rights Movement North Island Blood Market Pure Wild Wild Cemetery Notes and References Category:Groups and Dwellings